


Mírame , por favor

by Gobletmoonstone123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cowgirl, F/M, Western AU, cowboy, spanish fanfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobletmoonstone123/pseuds/Gobletmoonstone123
Summary: —¿Por qué me evades? ¿Tan mal te caigo?La mujer soltó un bufido de indignación. Por supuesto que no. De lo contrario ya lo hubiera mandado ella misma a volar y si que sabía como deshacerse de un hombre sin problemas.—¿Crees que si me cayeras mal estarías acá en mi presencia? Hace mucho que te hubiera dejado de hablar o incluso no te hubiera dejado acercarte.—Entonces mírame y no me des la espalda.Aquello sonó como una orden más que un requisito. La peli negra se giró sobre sus talones para mirarlo a los ojos. Jean solo la miro para luego llevarse el cigarro a la boca, inhalar y luego expirar el humo por la nariz.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 4





	Mírame , por favor

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue inspirado en San Valentín y pues siempre quise que Jean estuviera en el lejano oeste en medio de un desierto. Creo que por la descripciones y etiquetas se puede ver

Desde la punta de su cigarrillo observaba melancólicamente como las cenizas iban cayendo una a una en su regazo y en la mesa sin siquiera darse cuenta que quien lo observa no podía medir palabra.

El estaba ensimismado pero ella ya sabía la verdad de todo y no sabía cómo afrontar sus sentimientos; poco a poco se había dado cuenta de que el se estaba alejando pues pensó que ella amaba a otro pero no fue así el caso. Ella estaba por primera vez pensando en darle una oportunidad pero con el pesimismo que se cargaba no podría con el y quizás querría terminar enamorándose de forma seria muy rápido.

El no estaba mal , era de buen parecer aunque se pareciera a su padre y tuviera un aire intimidante como su tío Kenny pero, ¿que tal si se estaba apresurando a hablarle?

Hacia tiempo que el se empezó a alejar de ella al ver una escena que seguro malinterpreto pues su mejor amigo de la infancia la había abrazado cariñosamente y eso quizás le afectó pues el sabía que los celos con ella estaban fuera del límite. No le permitía hacer escenas o escándalos y si lo hacía le cortaba la nota de la forma más fría posible hiriendo su ego.

Él desde que llegó a ese pueblo o taberna donde la había conocido cantando con su familia y hermanos además de mejores amigos , supo que tendría que luchar por hacerse un puesto en la vida de Mikasa Ackerman pues ella era tan inteligente, astuta y detrás de esa delicada pero elegante fachada se encontraba una mujer fuerte de carácter que sabía como imponerse cuando quería.

Mikasa lo noto melancólico y supo que era por eso pero aunque le agradaba el hombre y no dudaba de sus buenas intenciones era ella quien dudaba de sí misma y de querer corresponderle.

Tenia una larga lista de enamorados y pretendientes pero ella siempre rechazaba , esquivaba y hasta ignoraba las propuestas de matrimonio.

Hasta que un día en el que conoció el lado oscuro de Kirsten , su lado más salvaje y animal en el sentido sexual cuando lo vio masturbarse en el baño de los hombres por donde ella pasaba una noche luego de entrenar con caballos y escuchar su nombre en gemidos, fue quizás la primera vez que ella sintió algo pues nunca nadie le había movido el piso de esa forma aun cuando le habían dicho muchas veces lo linda que era.

Ella no era tonta, sabía leer las señales cuando le gustaba a un hombre aún cuando quisiera disimular y por alguna razón supo leer a Kirsten la primera vez que lo conoció pero acá era distinto pues era ella quien se mojaba por dentro de solo recordar esa imagen. Jamás se había tocado pensando en alguien y creyó que nada cambiaría hasta esa noche pero ahora le ponía pensar en esa situación.

No noto como la mirada de Jean se posaba sobre ella quien estaba absorta en la figura de este hasta que fue demasiado tarde y ella se dio la media vuelta girando sobre sus talones saliendo de la taberna mientras la penetrante mirada de Jean se le grababa en la memoria.

Un poco de aire fresco no le haría mal.

Aquella noche luego de espiarlo en los baños se metió un dedo , luego dos o tres en sus cavidades íntimas para darse placer a sí misma. Jamás había sentido tanto pero ahora le empezaba a gustar la sensación. Ella siempre se había mantenido virgen hasta ahora por cuestiones religiosas y porque Levi y Kenny la tenían vigilada.

Tarde o temprano ella crecería y se convertiría en una adulta y cuando eso pasó ella dejó en claro que lo que hiciera con su cuerpo era cosa suya; aún así hasta ahora nadie se había atrevido a tocarla pues ella era una mujer intimidante que sabía pelear, usar cuchillo, espada , montar a caballo y valerse por si misma además de cuidar de la taberna el cual era el negocio familiar.

Habían muchas mujeres que a escondidas habían aprendido también influenciadas por ella pero esto era otro nivel de sentirse adulta, sentirse mujer.

Oyó la voz ronca de Jean tras de ella y supo que tendría que confrontarlo si o si. Se giró sobre sus talones creyendo estar preparada pero al verlo sin su sombrero de vaquero con el cabello despeinado el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza.

“Tranquila Mikasa, no estás enamorada” – se decía mentalmente más sin embargo el rápido palpitar del corazón no le ayudaba a reafirmar dicho pensamiento.

—Está haciendo mucho viento y frío para una noche en el desierto.¿No te sientes un poco congelada acá afuera?

Mikasa parpadeo dos veces antes de encontrar una respuesta.

—Estoy acostumbrada. He vivido aquí toda mi vida.

Jean se acerco para estar frente a ella. Aún tenía el cigarro en mano pero no se lo llevo a la boca.

El viento soplaba como único testigo del incómodo silencio entre ellos hasta que Mikasa volvió a darle la espalda para mirar al horizonte pues la presencia de Jean era muy fuerte y no sabía cómo lidiar con el.

—¿Por qué me evades? ¿Tan mal te caigo?

La mujer soltó un bufido de indignación. Por supuesto que no. De lo contrario ya lo hubiera mandado ella misma a volar y si que sabía como deshacerse de un hombre sin problemas.

—¿Crees que si me cayeras mal estarías acá en mi presencia? Hace mucho que te hubiera dejado de hablar o incluso no te hubiera dejado acercarte.

—Entonces mírame y no me des la espalda.

Aquello sonó como una orden más que un requisito. La peli negra se giró sobre sus talones para mirarlo a los ojos. Jean solo la miro para luego llevarse el cigarro a la boca, inhalar y luego expirar el humo por la nariz.

—Quieres lucir como un hombre malo igual que Kenny y por eso me pediste que te mirase a los ojos, ¿verdad?— preguntó con obstinada decepción.

—No. Quería preguntarte porque te quedaste mirando en la mesa y cuando te descubrí decidiste evadirme saliendo a la fría intemperie.

No podía evadir esa pregunta ni negar que lo había hecho pues en realidad eso había pasado. ¿Qué más quedaba por decir? Para colmo de males moría de frío causando que su cuerpo comenzara a tiritar traicionando su estoico temple.

Kirsten al notarlo solo le mencionó que quizás debería regresar adentro pero ella se negó.

El más alto busco donde reclinarse para fumar su tabaco en silencio acompañándola y eso en cierta forma le dio ventaja y confianza para preguntar lo que le venía taladrando la mente por mucho tiempo.

—Jean, ¿yo te gusto?

Hubo un incómodo silencio que se perpetuó por unos segundos hasta que el otro finalmente respondió.

—¿ De donde sacas eso? ¿ A que viene la pregunta?

—Sabes los rumores, lo que dicen en la taberna y en el pueblo.

—Nunca has sido alguien que escuche esos rumores, no deberías de creerlos.

—Te vi en el baño cuando te masturbabas y decías mi nombre muy bajo pero te oí.

Jean tosió incómodamente mientras Mikasa lo miraba extrañado. Era difícil admitir sentimientos y más aún confrontarlos con la persona que causa dicho efecto.

—No te odio. Es natural.

Aquello lo dejó frío. Que Mikasa no lo odiará ya era todo un logro pero no quería causarle pena ni tampoco obligarle a corresponderle.

—Por favor no sigas, es vergonzoso— dijo enrojecido al tiempo que evitaba contacto visual con ella.

—Yo también he pensado así de ti.

—Lo lamento, entiendo perfectamente que no quieras verme pero …— fue cortado por Mikasa.

—¡Jean! Tu también me gustas.

Aquello lo dejó anonadado, necesitaba oírlo de nuevo. La mujer al ver su expresión se acercó a él colocando su rostro tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración del otro.

Jean dejó respirar por un momento mientras Mikasa lo veía sin parpadear.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras ella se acercó para besarlo. Un leve roce de labios y eso fue todo lo que necesitó el otro para abrazarla al tiempo que los besos comenzaron a profundizarse de parte de él y ella cedía lentamente. Pronto las lenguas se rozaron, las caricias fueron en aumento y de repente ella detuvo el beso separándose para buscar aire.

Quería parar porque no sabía si estaba sintiendo algo o solo era calentura del momento. Lo que si sabía era que la erección en el pantalón de Kirstein no mentía y ahora no sabía cómo controlarlo. Este también noto que su miembro estaba algo emocionado y ahora no podía bajárselo por lo que cuando ella se separó dejándolo en evidencia volvió a sentirse avergonzado de sí mismo.

Sin decir nada ella se metió en la taberna dejándolo confundido por un momento hasta que decidió seguirla y apresurado buscar su rastro.

El bartender de ese turno al ver lo que buscaba le señaló el camino.

—Está justo allá en esa mesa con el sombrero y la cerveza— le dijo cuando señaló su puesto donde estaba fumando momentos antes de salir y escucharla hablar.

La divisó bebiendo una cerveza en su puesto donde estaba su sombrero por lo que decidió acercarse y sentarse frente a ella.

—¿Por qué paraste el beso? ¿Acaso no te gusto?

—¿Cómo sigue tu amiguito? ¿Ves todas esas caras que están observando?

Jean se sonrojo porque en parte lo había olvidado yendo tras de ella y sin embargo hasta ahora que ella lo mencionaba es que se daba cuenta de su problema. Los de la taberna se rieron más sin embargo Mikasa siguió hablando como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—He estado pensando en decirte esto por mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que oíste cuando te besé. Me gustas.

Jean bajo la cabeza avergonzado por la escena del beso y por la atención de la gente en el bar lo cual lo hacía menos que agradable , se sentía humillado y creyó que ya era suficiente por una noche.

—Creo que me iré a mi habitación y pretenderé que esto nunca pasó. Si me necesitas solo búscame para algo de vital importancia.

De pronto sintió el pie de Mikasa cerca de su entrepierna y eso lo puso mas nervioso.

—¿Y que tal si yo soy la que quiere esto ahora? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

* * *

En la habitación dieciséis del motel junto a la taberna se encontraban dos personas dando rienda suelta a su amor físico. Las prendas como cinturones volaban al

Suelo junto los pantalones , los corsés , los zapatos y medias que cubrían sus cuerpos.

Los jadeos acompañados de caricias íntimas en cavidades no exploradas mientras las manos recorrían con curiosidad los lugares nunca antes tocados por el otro. Las luchas de lengua por ver quien dominaba a la par que recorrían espaldas, abdomen y miembro para dar mayor placer. Nunca algo se había sentido tan bien y a pesar de ser la primera vez para ella aunque no para el, fue como tener la experiencia de su vida porque por primera vez estaba con la mujer que anhelaba desde hacía tanto.

Para Mikasa esa primera vez era dolorosa pero placentera, los dedos y la lengua recorriendo su intimidad de forma experta le hicieron sacar gemidos que más de una vez le hicieron sentir avergonzada porque eso le gustaba demasiado. Había descubierto lo ruidosa y escandalosa que podía llegar a ser y sin embargo aún así le importó muy poco el que dirán más los ruidos de ambos.

Jean tenía un cuerpo formidable, era alto con músculos marcados a pesar de no ser tan flaco pero tenía un aire de seguridad que lo hacía verse deseable. Su miembro era muy grande y ella lo disfrutaba comiéndoselo , tanto así que cuando iniciaron la segunda ronda y ella empezó con las caricias al miembro estimulando la erección para luego succionarlo de a poco volviendo a Jean loco.

Para ser su primera vez en verdad se había desatado y eso que solo supo de su virginidad cuando vio lo mucho que le dolía la primera penetración a pesar de los dedos estimulando su vagina además del clítoris; la mancha de sangre que salió cuando su pene atravesó el himen fue lo que lo terminó de convencer que había sido el primero en tocarla.

Las lamidas en el perineo eran tan provocativas e intensas que Jean agarro su cabello para adentrar su miembro en la boca de su amante pero esto casi provoca que se atragante por lo que arrepentido decide disculparse mientras ella tosiendo pide un momento para tomar agua e ir al baño.

Jean como alguien preocupado la sigue para ver que ella está bien y para su sorpresa ella sonríe satisfecha luego de acomodarse.

—Me alegra que estes bien—dijo abrazándola mientras ella torpemente accede al abrazo para luego posar sus manos sobre los glúteos del castaño.

—Veo que estas muy inspirada. Te gusto, ¿eh?

—No te confíes tanto Kirsten.

Se miraron a los ojos por una fracción de segundo hasta que este la alzó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama donde retozaron toda la noche hasta el día siguiente.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> No soy buena para los lemon o smut. Me provocan cosas que no puedo describir acá.


End file.
